1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelving units and more particularly pertains to a new storage system for use with refrigerators for storing a wide array of kitchen products to save space in the kitchen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shelving units is known in the prior art. More specifically, shelving units heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art shelving units include U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,087 to Teece; U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,495 to Swink; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,841 to Ownes; U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,546 to Rahwan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,813 to Golovan; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,385 to Westendorf.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new storage system for use with refrigerators. The inventive device includes a pair of planar sections adapted for securement to opposing sides of a refrigerator. A strap system is adapted for adjustably securing the planar sections together for engaging the refrigerator. A plurality of containers are adapted for securement to the plurality of sections.
In these respects, the storage system for use with refrigerators according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing a wide array of kitchen products to save space in the kitchen.